Christmas with the wasabi warriors
by Leolover1397
Summary: Its christmastime in seaford, and everyone is trying to get the best gift for one another. What happens when jack overhears kim tell grace what she wants for christmas? Whats Jack's plan? KimxJack
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers- I do not own ANYTHING in this story except my o/c and some of the places in here im only writing this once!

Kim's POV

Its four days before Christmas Eve and I'm reallllllly excited! Why am i so excited? Well, four days before christmas every year, me,jack, milton, eddie, jerry, and rudy Drive to utah to go skiing,snowboarding, sledding & ice skating for 3 nights 4 days. Then on christmas eve we o to Rudy's house and sleepover there, and on Christmas Day, we exchange gifts and spend the entire day over there. I only have an hour til we leave for Utah, all my luggage is already at the dojo and i need to get gifts for:

-mom

-dad

-cody (a/n he's one of my o/cs hes kims 10 year old brother)

-Kali (a/n kims sister another o/c shes 4 1/2)

-Jack

-Rudy

-Milton

-Jerry

-Eddie

-Kelsey

I got grace make-up already I have a lot of shopping to do. Grace is meeting me here in 10 minuets.

Grace's POV

I got changed extremely fast. Did my hair & make-up at the speed of light. Then i raced over to the Bayview mall. When I got there, I noticed i still had 5 minuets until I had to meet up with Kim so i stopped running and started walking over to the dojo.

Kim's POV

After i met up with grace, we began walking through the mall its so Big in there. When we walked in, the first store was the book store. We went in there and we headed over to the math section to find something for milton. I looked around i found a calculator, and a book on algebra. Next they had a little boutique. We walked in and right away, i spotted this hot pink mini dress. Grace and i looked at each other and we both agreed Kelli (kelsey's nickname) would love this dress so i got it for her. Grace needed to get her mom make-up so i told her i'd meet her in the swag store in 15. I got grace a dress she loved but couldn't get it bc she needed the money to buy everyone gifts. It was a light pink with silver diamonds in it. I headed over to the swag store and right in the window there was an outfit practically MADE for Jerry. It was a blue shirt that said "I got mad swag yo" black jeans and a baseball cap that said "S. something W. We A. Athletes G. got. I got it for him. "hey Kim, what are you getting Rudy?" grace asked. "lets head over to the store where he got his skinny jeans from and i'll get them for him... that aren't Jacks." grace fell down laughing. "what do you want for Christmas Kim?" For christmas i want...

Left you there on a little cliffy. Ch 2 will be up in about a half hour Xxx Olivia

(my real name is gina but i don't like it so call me olivia, liv, or livvy please)


	2. Chapter 2

omg i'm sooooo happy with all your amazing reviews thank yoU So much

Retake:

What do you want for christmas Kim? Grace asked kim

I want...

End of retake

Kim's POV

for Christmas i want Jack to like me as much as i like him. But more then best friends. I want to be boyfriend and girlfriend with him. I said before getting cut off. I NEW IT! Grace yelled. Well come on i need to back at the dojo in like 15 minuets.

Jack's POV

I was walking Through The mall getting gifts for the guys and kim.. Oh how i love her. I know shes my best friend but i've liked her since the day we met. I saw Kim and Grace walking through the mall also i was going over to say hi when i heard grace ask Kim what she wanted for Christmas. I usually wouldn't listen in but i needed to know what to get kim, so i listened. When i heard her say she wanted me to be her to be her boyfriend my face lit up.

Line Break

Kim's POV

I noticed that it was getting late so i said goodbye to Grace and headed for the dojo. Hey Kim's here sowe can leave early. Rudy screamed like a little girl getting a new toy.

Line Break (sorry i had to)

Milton's POV

i looked back to check on Jack and Kim because we made the 2 of Them sit in the third row. I looked back and saw the cutest thing. Hey guys check out jack and kim. Kim's head was rested on Jack's shoulder, and he had his arm tightly wrapped around her and his head on hers.

Kim's POV

GET UP! Rudy yelled. I knew we had finally gotten to the ski resort because Rudy was excided. All me and Jack noticed on the way into the lodge was Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton chanting "KICK!" until rudy told them to pretend we were all normal. THIS WAS GOING TO BE ONE LONG 4 DAYS!

ok so i'll update later comment some ideas

Love y'all

-olivia


	3. Chapter 3

Rudy's POV

I went to check us in when I found out they messed up my reservation.

Jack's POV

"WELL I RESERVED 4 ROOMS" Rudy yelled. This is not good. Rudy comes over. Well guys listen, they messed up the rooms so Jerry and Milton are sharing a room Me and Eddie, Jack and Kim. When he said me and Kim were sharing a room i mentally said score, he gave us the keys and we all went up.

Kim's POV

ahhhhh score i'm sharing a room with Jack for 4 days! We get upstairs and walk in and to our luck... There's only one bed. I'm really tired. I look at jack he say i can have the bed and i'll sleep on the floor. Aww jackie your so sweet. I said.

Line Break

*2:30 am*

I wake up and hear shivering. I look down at Jack and see he's freezing "Jack if your cold I can move over and you can share the bed with me." Your the bsst kimmy thanks.

Jack's POV

i wake up at 10 am and i have my hand on kim's shoulder i wake her up. We get ready, grab our gear and head down to meet the guys in the lobby this is going to be EPIC!

What do you guys think?! Its 1:00 am i really need to go to bed so i'm out for the night ill post more later

Livvy


	4. Chapter 4

TIME SKIP

kim's pov

Kim: Jack c'mon i wanna go skiing

Jack: Kimmy wait a second we need to wait for the ski lift to open

Kim: ok but its taking FOREVER

jack: calm down here it is

They get on the lift

Kim: this is going to be one awesome trip

Jack: i know were all FINALLY old enough that we don't need rudy with us at all times

Kim: its so exciting. Jack im so glad i'm here wit-

*ski lift gets stuck*

Jack's POV

kim was just telling me something when all of a sudden the lift stops.. 150 FEET IN THE AIR. and to top it all off, kim is TERRIFIED of heights

Kim: j-jack i-i'm s-scared

Jack: don't worry kimmy, nothings gonna happen. I promise

Jack puts his arm around kim and pulls her as close as he can to comfort her.

Kim: jack h-how high are we?

Jack: kim before i tell you how high we are i just want to let you know the roller coaster we went on last week was higher than this

Kim: ok but how high are we

Jack: 150 feet

Kim: O-ok i-im s-scared o-of

Jack: heights i know that

Kim: how did you know?

Jack: when we were on the ferris wheel at the California State Fair (?) and we got stuck at the top for a minuet and you almost cried

Kim: hmmm i guess that CAN give it awa-

They slowly began moving

Kim's POV

wow! I was actually kinda happy the chair lift stopped but of corse when me and jack are having a moment it starts

Time skip to after dinner while Jack took Kim shopping

Jack: that was an awesome day

Kim: yeah Jack, thanks (blushes)

Jerry Eddie and Milton show uP

Jerry: yo jack look up

They all leave now me and jack look up and see...

Ok im done till next chapter ... YEAH RIGHT!

Mistletoe

I look at jack and plan my escape just at that second... Jack kisses me. I kiss back immediatly. We pull apart.

Jack: Kim can i Tell you something

Kim: what jack?

Jack: i have a confession to make i heard you tell grace you wanted me to be your boyfriend

Kim: (blushes) oh crud you weren't supposed to hear that. You probably think i'm such a stalKer. You probably h8 m- he kissed her

Jack: I Have a REALLY bad crush on you will. you. Be. My. Girlfri-

Kim: YESSSSSSSSS i love you so much jack

Jack: i love you too. C'mon lets head back to the hotel

Ok that done but i cant post tomorrow because i'm going to school then a concert so ill post thursday Or friday. What did y'all think? Reviews! Love y'all

-livvy


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

You guys are all so sweet I'm so happy you all like the story Ch 4 IS up and my opinion your all gna love it :) read then comment 3 Love y'all oh and btw follow my instagram leohowardfanclub and message me here on my private messager

-livvy


	6. Chapter 5

hey guys i'm back and i'm also so excited to see you guys like the story :) soooo heres more

Jerry's POV

Jack and Kim have been acting really weird lately

Jerry: yo guys whats up with Jack and Kim

Milton: i don't know. But their acting weird.

Rudy: oh guys it's just. Teen love

Eddie: well SHUT IT here they come

Kim: hey what are you guys talking about

Jack: yeah we heard Eddie scream like a little girl from the cafè

Milton: nothing really

Eddie: just what we want to do for dinner tonight

Jerry: and they were telling me i have massive swag yo

Rudy: jerry, we never said that

Kim's POV

kim: okay? Then i'm outta here. Jack you comin?

Jack: yeah, lets go.

*back in the hotel room*

Kim hooks her iPhone up to its iHome and starts Blasting music.

Kim: Oh my gosh i love this song

*kim starts singing and doesn't notice Jack come out of the bathroom*

H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Ouuuu... ouuuu... ouuuu...

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Hello my name is... (kimmy)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, ohhhh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada  
Ready or not!

Jack: wow!

Kim: oh god jackkkk you Weren't supposed to hear that

Jack: i dont know im kinda glad i did because...

Clifffy post more later love y'all

Olivia


	7. Chapter 6

ok so I posted a new story and it didn't get one nice review all it got was hate. I had to delete it. I'm getting in trouble for using improper grammar, I can't help it I am only 12 I'm sorry all of you hated it so much. I was going to write a Kickin iT, Austin & Ally crossover, but I don't know now. Well heres chapter 6.

(A/N Kali + Karlie are Kim's twin 6 year old sisters. Cody is Kim's 8 year old brother. Adrianna + Avalanna are Jack's twil 6 year old sisters. Jason is Jack's 8 year old brother.)

Flashback

Kim: you weren't supposed to hear that

Jack: I'm kinda glad I did because...

End of flashback

Kim's POV

Jack heard me singing Ready or Not and he said he's glad he did and now he is in his suitcase getting something. WHAT IS IT!? I'm getting so anxious. He comes back.

Jack: you sing & I play guitar. I tried to keep it a secret because nobody really likes people who play electric guitar.

Kim: Why?

Jack: because they usually become robbers and killers

Kim: but Jack you're nothing like that.

Jack: Kim, if you didn't know me and we weren't dating or best friends and you knew I play electric guitar, you'd hate me.

Kim: but jack, i'd never hate you. I love you.

Jack: i love you too Kimmy. I have the best girlfriend ever!

Kim: Not many girls can say "My boyfriend is my bestfriend."

Jack: but you can

I smile before Jack leans in and kisses me. It probably lasted all of 5 second befor Jack's phone rung and who is it? It's Rudy OF CORSE!

Jack's POV

Rudy wants everyone to meet him in the infirmary. I tell Kim, we run down stairs till we see the sign that says infirmary, then we see the gang

Jerry: yo, why are we here

Milton: Rudy decided to snowboard.

Jack: so

Eddie: off a clift

Jack & Kim: Ohh

Kim's POV

my phone starts to ring

Kim: Hello?

Kali: HI KIMMY!

Kim: Hi Cutie-Kali. What's up?

Kali: nothing i miss you!

Kim: aww i miss you too love

Kali: karlie and cody want to talk to you

Kim: ok love you

Karlie: KIMMY!

Kim: KARLIE! How are you

Karlie: im good

Cody: Hi Kim

Kim: hi Codester

Cody: mom's making us hang up

Kim: ok love you guys

Cody Kali + Karlie: BYE KIMMY

jack's pov

so Rudy thankfully didn't get hurt he just scraped his knee. So were not spending our vacation in a hospital YAYY! I look over at Kim, she stairing at her phone. She starts tearing up.

Jack: what's wrong?

Kim: nothing

Jack: kim you're crying

Kim: fine

She pulls me aside where the guys are out of sight.

Kim: I just got a text from Brett, my ex- boyfriend saying if I don't break-up with you and go back to him, he will hurt me.

Jack: I'm not going to let ANYTHING or ANYONE hurt my Kimmy

Ok so thats done leave reviews bye

Liv


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guys! I feel sooo much better after i posted the Austin & Ally crossover I'm only getting positive reviews! Soo here's Ch 7 :)))

Jack's POV

That Loser Brett is tring to threathen Kim. Ha guess he doesn't know if he messes with Kim he messes with me. He doesn't have my cell# so I decided to text him (**jack **_brett _kim)

**Hey loser stop messing with my girlfriend**

_Well, well, well if it isn't Jack Brewer. The boy who stole my Kimmy_

__**First off she NEVER liked you, get over it Brett. Second she kicks butt in karate. And third i'm not saying this because she's my gf but SHE LIKES ME AND WE WILL LAST.**

_i could care less what you say,she doesn't belong with you, she belongs with me._

__**Lets just see what kim thinks, i'll add her in to our little** **chat**

Hey Jackie. Brett.

_Kim tell this loser you want to date me, not him_

Lol thats too funny Brett because I never wanted to date you, my mom made me so she'd be able to afford food and a house for my family. You know your dad said if she didn't find you a gf my mom would lose her job.

**__****I KNEW IT! Kimmy who do you want to date.**

Um JACK OF CORSE! Ilysm baby

**Ily2 BYE BRETT!**

Love y'all

Olivia xoxo


	9. Chapter 8

So todayI was watching disney & I saw the promo for KickiN it season 3!

I needed to update so here's ch8

Kim's POV

I'm sad but happy. We're on our way to Seaford. It's Christmas Eve.

Kim: Jack

Jack: Yeah Kim

Kim: i'm bored and it's a LONG ride back to Seaford.

Jack: I have games on my iPad

Kim: Do you have music?

Jack: yeah, but it's kinda old, but i'll download some new songs. Any band you like?

Kim: get some Big Time Rush song (A/N Big Time Rush is her favorite band)

Jack: ok

*Cover girl comes on*

Kim: i love this song

Jack's POV

I bought Kim's favorite song and this may sound odd but since Big Time Rush is all Kim talks about and she plays their songs 50 times a day I know all their Names and every word to every song. So i decided to shut off the music and play the song for Kim on my guitar and sing

I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way your made.  
When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

Kim: Jack that was amazing.

Jack: thanks Kim

*back in Seaford*

Rudy: okay everyone get your bags and br- or i'll bring them in

Kim: ahhh christmas eve

Jack: it's gonna be so much fun

Jerry: yo what do you want for christmas guys

Jack: hey why don't we go to the media room and say what we want!

Everyone: ok

Kim's pov

Kim: ok Jerry you start

Jerry: I want that outfit in the window of the Swag store inside the mall

Score i thought

Milton: I want new textbooks

Eddie: i want a new basket for my bike... BOYS HAVE THEM TOO!

Jack: I need a new dummy for home. I kinda broke all of mine

Kim: i really don't wanna sound lika brat

Jack: c'mon tell us

Kim: I-i want to meet Big Time Rush

Everyone: COOL

Jack's POV

kim wants to meeT Big Time Rush. My grandpa is rich and famous, I can arange that.

Ok thats done update tomorrow

Olivia


	10. Chapter 9

hey guyzzzz i'm bored so i whote ch 9

Jack's POV

ok after 2 hours of BEGGING my grandpa OVER THE PHONE to ask Big Time Rush AND Jusrin Bieber to come meet Kim, he finally gave in.

*the next morning at 8:00 a.m.*

Kim's POV

OMGGGG its christmas! I jumped out of bed and screamed for everyone to wake up.

Kim: GET UP! GET UP!

Jack: Merry Christmas!

Jerry: yo what time is it?

Rudy: PRESENT TIME!

Milton: Merry Christmas everyone.

Eddie: hey guys.

Kim: c'mon lets go down stairs!

We all ran down stairs.

Kim: ok Milton, I got you this. Hope you like it

Milton: HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! Thanks Kim!

Kim: Jerry...

Jerry shreaded the paper.

Jerry: KIM ITS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED

Kim: Rudy here you go

Rudy: WHOA! Skinny Jeans. Jack you can have your's back

Jack: you keep em'

Kim: Eddie

Eddie: wow! A BASKET FOR MY BIKE!

Kim: Jack i hope you like it.

He walked over to the two boxes next to me

Jack: Kim! You got me a new bo-staff and A new dummy Thanks!

After everyone but Jack gave me their gifts I look down beside Jack and see 5 stacked boxes.

Jack: Kimmy come here

I sat next to him as he handed me the biggest box.

Jack: Be REALLY careful its extremely delicate

I open it and see...

Kim: A PUPPY! JACK THIS IS AMAZING!

A small little white ball of fur. A Maltese.

Then he handed me the 2nd largest box

Kim: jack I love it!

It was a Big Time Rush and Justin Bieber basket full of CDS T-Shirts Hats and bags

Then he handed me the third box.

Kim: (gasps) OH MY GOSH! A PINK GI!

Then he hands me this long small box

Kim: Jack it's beautiful.

It was a gold bracelet witha heart shaped charm that said "To Kim Love Jack"

Then he handed me the final box it was kinda small i open it and it was 2 VIP tickets to a Big Time Rush concert. And under the tissue paper was 2 VIP Justin Bieber concert tickets.

Jack: Merry Christmas

I tackeled him down.

* * *

*2:30*

The doorbell rings

Jack: Kim can you get? (smirks)

Kim: K

I walk over to the door I open it and see...

KENDALL SCHMIDT, JAMES MASLOW, CARLOS PENA, LOGAN HENDERSON, AND JUSTIN BIEBER! I turn around after hugging them..

Kim: JACK! YOUR THE MOST AMAZING BOYFRIEND EVER! I LOVE YOU!

Jack: i love you Too.

I kiss him.

* * *

THIS HAS TO BE THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

COMPLETE!


End file.
